Christmas Mischief
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: Nothing was stirring... not even a mouse... Christmas morning with the Titans. A little fluff mixed in with my own brand of humour. Enjoy!


**This is my first published fic which involves Titans characters from the cartoon. It's just a little bit of fun for the season, meant purely for entertainment. I'm happy if you like it, but please review and tell me your opinions. It is greatly appreciated. I try and stick true to the characters and I like 'em all and try not to discriminate. This is basically the Titans waking up on Christmas morning and getting up to mischief. Fluffy edges mixed in with my own humour. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Beast Boy fastened the balaclava over his head and equipped his high-tech ninja suit…

…which mainly consisted of dyed pyjamas and a back scarf.

Not the exactly current ninja fashion.

But it blended ok-ish with the murky corridors of Titan Tower at night. And it was a special night. Or morning.

Christmas Day.

His green feet stood out on the bland carpet and he was crouched, prepared to make the hundred foot dash to where the objective awaited. The balaclava was really a sock over his head and as the scissors had mysteriously disappeared he had had to, as a beaver, gnaw through to make eye and breathing holes, which were sat on his face slightly wonky.

His ears poked through the material at the side of his head and he scratched them absently as he waited patiently for Cyborg to walk the opposite direction. He punched the air as his best friend walked by. He knew he could be stealthy!

'Ha! Go Beast B-' He clapped a hand over his mouth, as he realised he'd just given himself away.

'BB?'

'Crud.' The changeling pulled the balaclava off his head and hoped the puppy dog look would work. Morphing into a canine, eyes shining with innocence, he whimpered as the half robot advanced on him and took full advantage of height, plucking the green pup off the ground only to be holding a now human changeling by the scruff of his uniform's collar.

'Bed. Now. You're only going to open presents in the morning or Raven'll get cranky.'

'But!' Beast Boy morphed back into a puppy and dropped to the ground with a bark.

'_Now_.' Cyborg crossed his arms with a frown, but secretly grinned as Beast Boy reluctantly moved back to his room. He chuckled to himself, thinking _worked like a charm._

Cyborg shook his head, amazed at how gullible the green Titan was and how unsubtle. He'd heard him coming miles away! Like hell he was going to let the little grass stain to get to the tree first. It was only 2 a.m. And he wanted to get to the presents before anyone else.

Not bothering with the ninja façade he strode confidently towards the living area.

A floor board squeaked and Cyborg suddenly flattened himself against the wall, looking in both directions along the corridor. Ok, maybe he wasn't insecure enough to pretend to be a ninja but he wasn't going to give himself away.

It was clear. Or so he thought. He looked back to see the curious face of Starfire looking at him, barely an inch from his nose. 'Yah! Man, you don't need to sneak up on people like that!'

'I bring apologies friend, I had no wish to frighten you,' Starfire spoke earnestly with concern but Cyborg could detect a glimmer of humour in her eyes.

'It's ok Star… but what are you doing up?' Cyborg looked up suspiciously at the Alien, this would be their fourth Christmas together and after initial confusion which resulted in Robin explaining for over an hour the concept of religion she had very much enjoyed the Earth festival. Enough to catch on to the fact that getting to the presents first was very, very important.

Cyborg's suspicions were confirmed when she blushed and giggled, looking at the floor embarrassedly. 'Um... I wished to begin the unwrapping of the presents…'

She was saved further explanation by a further interruption.

'Hey! You didn't go to bed!' Beast Boy emerged, balaclava back in place, and frowned at the two older Titans. 'Liar!'

'Shh! Do you want Robin to hear us?' Cyborg hissed. Beast Boy had the decency to look abashed. They knew the resident insomniac had gone to bed earlier than usual and as he rarely got any sleep whatsoever they tried to make sure they didn't wake him up.

'So what do we do?' BB whispered in a whiney voice.

Starfire frowned for a moment before coming up with a suggestion 'Perhaps we may- EE-mmph'

'Shh!!' The two boys silenced her yelp by putting their hands over her mouth. They glared at her until she raised a hand to point behind them at the door.

At the _open _door.

Raven gave them an unimpressed look as she emerged from her room. 'Do you have any idea how loud you were?'

'Umm…' BB gulped and shrank under the empath's glare.

'You're lucky Robin's a heavy sleeper,' Raven sighed silently and then without another word shut the door of her bedroom and headed towards the common area. She then turned back to face them, tapping her foot impatiently 'Are you coming?'

The other Titans stared at her, mouths open before scrambling to catch up.

'Rae?' Beast Boy began timidly when he caught up.

'What?' The empath snapped, ready for another clichéd joke from the green teen.

'You know I got you a really great present!' Beastt Boy grinned, pleased with himself when Raven's lips curved up a few millimetres into what may have been a smile.

'Thanks.' The ex-doom patrol member's heart warmed at the genuine sentiment but he was soon shot back into familiar territory 'But don't call me Rae!' Black energy sprang from her palm and knocked Beast Boy onto his backside. Raven turned away from the others again to control her grin. 'We're nearly there- uh oh.'

'Friend Raven is there something the matter?' Starfire asked floating behind the half demon. She yelped as she saw their leader standing in the doorway that lead to their common room before blushing and darting behind Cyborg.

'We weren't… uh…' Beast Boy suddenly realised he was wearing a sock on his head and pulled it off to reveal his sheepish face, a purple colour spread across his cheeks.

'We were just going to get a snack.' Cyborg thought quickly, hopefully coming up with an explanation which might seem plausible to a protégé of the world's greatest detective.

'And some herbal tea,' Raven added, knowing that Robin knew she wasn't exactly the snacking type.

'Ok.' Robin nodded his head whilst the others sunk to the floor for a moment relieved until the spiky haired vigilante finished his sentence. 'But no ones getting to the tree until five like we agreed. And it is ten minutes earlier than I said last year.'

'And how exactly do you plan to stop us?' Cyborg advanced on the leader who after a moment of hesitation suddenly smirked.

'With a level nine containment field,' Robin explained and before anyone could stop him he flicked a switch on his wrist, and behind him the other Titans could see a blue hue illuminate the already brightly lit and obscurely decorated (mainly thanks to Starfire) tree. The teen wonder gave the crestfallen titans a cheerful smile 'Merry Christmas guys!' He then paused at the murderous looks he received and chuckled nervously 'uh… guys?'

Robin backed away as much as he could before he dived for the cover of the sofa. He didn't make it and found himself struck in the face by a tightly wound sphere of dirty, smelly, socks.

The other Titans turned to the source of the commotion in utter disbelief. Presents was one thing but…

Raven examined her nails carelessly before commenting, with an eyebrow raised indifferent to her team mate's amazement, 'Stankball.'

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Or to be politically correct, seasons greetings! But whatever your beliefs I hope you have a good time. I hope you enjoyed this piece and I hope you'll review.**


End file.
